


dark paradise

by jubileus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Angst, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Modern AU, Pining, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:03:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jubileus/pseuds/jubileus
Summary: Levi’s just a normal man on an extended break from the horrors of poverty. Kruger sees him as just some vapid gold-digging sexpot.But, maybe he’s both.





	dark paradise

**Author's Note:**

> written for eruriren weekend 2018! inspired by a variety of lana del rey songs. please enjoy!!

The pool boy appears suddenly one afternoon. Levi, rousing from a sinfully good afternoon nap, catches sight of him over the rim of his sunglasses. He’s tall, caramel skinned and broad-shouldered. Sporting a ponytail, full lips and light facial hair, plus hard stomach abdominals, the outline of a V pointing to the drawstrings of his shorts. Levi might still be dreaming.

He stretches indulgently on his favorite turquoise chaise, bordering the long stretch of Erwin’s pool, attached to a modern, luxurious manor that overlooks the beach of a private island just a few miles from Mitras. Levi isn’t entirely sure what day it is, but it’s definitely mid-afternoon, judging by the low level of the hot summer sun.

His movement catches the attention of the pool boy. Good. Levi sits up slowly, not bothering to hide the fact that he was blatantly checking him out.

The pool boy—technically a man-- approaches casually. “Something I can help you with?”

“Yeah.” Levi says. “My glass is empty.”

The stranger leans against his net. “Serving drinks isn’t part of my job description.”

Levi snorts. “And pleasing your employer isn’t?”

“Something tells me you don’t cut the checks around here.” _Well._ This guy is rude as fuck. “So what’s in it for me?”

Levi pulls up his sunglasses, drawing back the hair on his forehead in the process.  He gives the newcomer a look of utter boredom. “What’s your name, smartass?”

The pool boy smirks. “It’s Kruger.”

“Okay, _Kruger_. I don’t feel like acting out this bad porno, so I’m going back to sleep. Get me another mojito or leave me alone.”

With deliberately slow movements, Levi turns over onto his stomach, resting his head on his folded arms.

He wakes up again sometime later to a full glass with fresh mint leaves, overflowing due to the rapidly melting ice.

“Hm.” Levi says, then goes back to sleep.

 

**-x-**

 

The sun doesn’t shine all that much, where Levi’s from. That’s why he now spends his days lounging around Erwin’s massive, glittering pool, reading, drinking, doing the occasional line, whatever it was that he pleased. The days of the week melt into each other, but what does Levi care? It doesn’t matter what day it is when he’s this well taken care of.

Here, Levi has everything he’s ever dreamed of. A luxury house practically all to himself, except for when Erwin had meetings; a staff that was ordered to get him anything he desired; all of the food, drugs, and liquor that Levi could ever need or want.

Better men than Levi would have killed for this life; but Levi lucked into it, by being tiny, fit, and pretty. His mother had always said these attributes could get him out of the slums. Though, his uncle had disagreed on how to raise him. Kenny believed he needed ruthless strength to survive in the world; his mother thought he needed practiced manipulation. Levi, smart kid that he was, had taken the best parts of their instruction and made it his own.

Without them, Levi would’ve barely been able to claw his way out of the slums on his own. The rest was pure chance. Catching Erwin Smith’s attention was the luckiest break he's ever gotten, even if the man was a rumored sociopath.

He had been warned that Erwin’s taste was fickle; but Levi has been the blond’s kept boy for close to six months now, and nothing has changed. Erwin actually seems to like him, despite Levi’s foul mouth and sticky fingers. Levi is quite enamored with the man himself, though he can’t really make sense of it. He thought he was above falling for Erwin’s type.

Then again-- he’d never thought he’d wake up every morning in paradise, either.

 

**-x-**

 

Levi jogs around the island every morning and evening to keep in shape. On the east side of the island, there’s an enormous white mansion, twice the size of the structure where Levi spends his days.

Erwin’s family lives in that mansion. Levi keeps his head down every time he jogs past. He wonders if they know about him; they have to, right? Levi’s house was on the island long before he even got there.

He sometimes wonders how many charity cases Erwin has brought to his island. Foolishly, Levi hopes he’s the only one.

Two weeks later, on his usual morning run, Levi spots Erwin’s limo parked in the driveway of the white mansion. His heart speeds up; Erwin has been in and out of the country these last few months, and time with him is sporadic. He turns on his heel and runs back to his place, on the west side. He showers and shaves and puts on some tight dolphin shorts, the kind Erwin likes.

Levi spends all morning by the pool, then all afternoon waiting for Erwin to show up. He doesn’t. Nor does he show up the next day, or the day after that. On the fourth day, Levi forgoes his morning run to drink margaritas, flip through magazines and pass out grumpily before noon.

He wakes up around 2pm. No sign of Erwin. But the pool boy is here, again, nonchalantly scooping palm leaves from the water.

Levi sits up; the magazine he was reading slides off his chest and onto the tile.

“Afternoon, princess.” Kruger calls.  
  
Levi holds up his empty glass in response. Kruger approaches and takes it from Levi’s hand. Levi watches as the man brings it inside without complaint, then re-emerges with a fresh cocktail only a few minutes later.

Levi snatches it from his hand when Kruger returns to his side, casting a shadow across Levi’s legs.

“Anything else I can do for you?”

“Nope.” Levi waves him off. “Scram.”

Kruger studies him. “Seems like you’re in a bad mood, today.”

“So?”

“So, it’s funny. Surrounded by all this luxury, yet you still have something to be upset about.”

Levi’s eyes narrow. “You calling me spoiled?”

“I didn’t say it.”

Levi sets his drink aside, then gestures for him to come closer. “C’mere.”

Curious, Kruger takes a seat at the edge of the chaise.

Levi’s just a normal man on an extended break from the horrors of poverty. Kruger sees him as just some vapid gold-digging sexpot. But, maybe he’s both.

“Where are you from, Kruger?”

“Shiganshina.”

 _That explains it._ “Shiganshina, huh? Let me guess… parents worked at the factory? Got sick, maybe?”

Looking surprised, Kruger shrugs.

“They still there?”

Kruger shakes his head. “My family’s long gone.”

“Left you all alone in this cruel world, huh? Well, here’s some advice, kid.” Levi tucks his legs beneath him and begins to move toward the other man. “If you work hard…”

Kruger studies him curiously as Levi advances.

“…and keep your nose out of folk’s business…”

Levi leans in close, practically in Kruger’s lap now. “...eventually, you too… can become a drug lord’s side piece.”

Kruger’s unexpected laughter rings out across the pool deck.

“What’s funny?” Levi deadpans, settling back into a comfortable recline. “Someday, all this could be yours.”

“I wouldn’t know what to do with a house like this.” Kruger chuckles. “I’d probably be as bored as you are.”

“I’m not bored.” Levi says, picking up his discarded magazine. “Anymore.”

 

**-x-**

 

Two days later, a large hand brushes Levi’s hair away from his face as he’s snoozing on a plush loveseat in the lounge that opens up onto the pool. Levi jerks awake, wondering who the hell was ballsy enough to put their hands on him.

A wide, handsome figure sits at the edge of the loveseat, Levi’s crossed ankles cradled in his lap.

Levi rubs his eyes. “…Erwin?”

“Hello, sweet thing.” Erwin reaches for Levi’s hand, drawing him easily atop of his thighs. Levi goes willingly, wrapping his arms around Erwin’s broad shoulders. They kiss deeply; Erwin strokes his waist as he peppers small kisses across Levi’s face and neck. Levi growls in protest; secretly, he loves it.

“Thought you forgot all about me.” Levi murmurs.

“I could never.” Even without his left arm, Erwin holds him like a precious, delicate thing; everything Levi isn’t. “Are you comfortable here? Is there anything I can get for you?”

“Actually—” Levi starts, but he’s interrupted by Erwin’s cell phone. Erwin retrieves it from the clip on his belt and answers with a brisk, “Yes?”

The change from romance novel hero to ruthless criminal was abrupt, but Levi is used to it. He clings to Erwin until the call is finished, and is ashamed to admit that he may have even pouted a bit when Erwin gently removed him from his lap.

“I’ve got a business meeting in an hour.” Erwin says regretfully, standing up after pressing a lingering kiss to Levi’s lips. “Why don’t you put on something nice for us?”

Levi sighs, but heeds Erwin’s ‘suggestion.’ He showers, shaves _again_ , slathers himself in a musky oil and slides into a strappy black thong and matching silk robe.  
  
A short time later, he’s sprawled across Erwin’s lap with a crystal bowl of black cherries. He lets Erwin pet him, fondle him beneath the robe, use his body to make the other men lusty and agreeable. The warm afternoon passes in a haze of cigar smoke, talk of eliminating local threats like _The Yeagers_ , blood money thrown around like it’s nothing _._ Levi is mostly checked out, until he sees a familiar figure dressed in a white linen uniform, approaching the men with a tray of cocktails.  
  
“Thought you didn’t serve drinks." Levi mutters snidely, snatching a martini from Kruger’s tray.  
  
Kruger looks like he wants to say something in return, but he can’t quite get the words out. Levi raises an eyebrow, but the long-haired man is called away before he can ask. Levi can feel him looking for the rest of the night, especially when Erwin passes him off to one of his associates. Levi doesn’t really mind that, but he wishes that Erwin would’ve at least used Levi’s mouth first before his business partner did.  
  
Whatever. Levi’s in paradise. It’s a small price to pay.  
  
The meeting ends just as the sun begins to set. Draped across Erwin once more, Levi observes as one by one the men put out their cigars and depart from the poolside, leaving strewn glasses and ash everywhere.  
  
“You did so good for me, darling.” Erwin tells him, stroking his hair. Levi sighs contently, nuzzling up against the man, almost dizzy with desire. It’s been so long since they were together, so long since Levi’s been _touched…_ he can’t wait any longer. He’s just about to reach for Erwin’s belt when—

Erwin’s phone rings. Levi watches, annoyed, as Erwin answers the call with a tone far gentler than before. “Hello?”

The blond listens intently, then says, “I’ll be right over.”

“Erwin…” Levi gives him the most seductive look he can muster. It has no effect. Just as before, Erwin gently removes Levi from his body and lays him out on the lounge chair.

“I’ll be back soon.” Erwin tells him, low and dark as he kisses down Levi’s neck. “Wait for me here, alright beautiful?”

“Okay.” This is why it’s all worth it; though it’s tough for Levi to admit that Erwin’s attention means more to him than anyone else’s. “Hurry back.”

 

**-x-**

 

Erwin does not hurry back.

The sun is setting in a gorgeous blaze, painting the skyline pink and red. Levi couldn’t care less, impatient as he is.

Kruger comes by fifteen minutes later, armed with a garbage bag, broom, and dustpan. Levi, half-drunk and growing more annoyed by the second, watches silently as Kruger clears away the glasses and plates. He disposes of the trash, then returns to the deck minutes later, sans uniform and cleaning gloves.

“He’s not coming back, you know.”

Levi rolls over to look at him. “What?”

“I heard him talking to his wife on the phone. His son is sick, or something.” Levi had no idea.  “--He’s on his way back to the other side of the island.”

“Great.” Levi says. He wants to throw something. “Thanks for harshing my buzz.”

“You’re welcome… I just thought you should know.” Kruger turns toward the stairs leading down and out of the manor.

“Wait.” Levi doesn’t want to be left alone, _again._ “Where are you going?”  
  
“My shift’s over. I have plans in the city.”

Levi is struck with an intense jealousy. _Of course_ Kruger has a life outside this place. This is just a job to him, why wouldn’t it be?

An idea suddenly comes to him. _Well… if that’s the case…_

Levi stretches back on the chaise, reaching for his half-empty martini glass from earlier. “You can’t leave. There’s still a mess.”

Kruger looks across the spotless poolside. “Where?”

Levi slowly tips the martini glass over his torso. The watered-down cocktail makes shiny wet trails down his chest, across his stomach muscles, pooling in his navel a bit before soaking the hem of his thong.

“Oops.” Levi says, suddenly breathless at the way Kruger’s looking at him. “Clean me up?”

Kruger hesitates for only a moment—then he’s caging Levi against the cushion with his arms, staring at Levi with those bright teal eyes, his gaze hot and hungry. Kruger doesn’t break eye contact as he leans down and licks up the sticky trail between Levi’s pecs. Levi groans, then bites his lip when Kruger moves to taste his nipple.

Kruger drifts down Levi’s chest slowly, lapping up every last drop the older man spilled. Levi pants, his own finger caught between his teeth as Kruger slurps up the pool in Levi’s navel. When he’s finished, Kruger trails his hands up the outside of Levi’s thighs, grips tightly at Levi’s slim hips and pulls him down to the edge of the chaise.

“Keep going.” Levi whispers.

Kruger hooks his fingers beneath the straps of his thong, dragging the fabric down Levi’s freshly shaved legs. Levi shivers as his erection is exposed. The pool boy kisses up the inside of Levi thigh before licking at the head of Levi’s cock. Levi moans at the feel of the man’s wet, eager tongue, the way Kruger’s sampling him as if he were the most appetizing thing he’d ever tasted. Kruger's fingers grip his hips tightly, but Levi doesn’t mind, especially when the man swallows him to the root, making Levi arch like a bow.

Kruger sucks Levi’s cock slow and steadily, pausing every so often to slurp on Levi’s balls, chase his own saliva down to Levi’s hole _._ _I thought you had others plans_? Is something he wants to voice badly, but Kruger’s mouth has him shaking with so much pleasure that all Levi can do is writhe and gasp for him.

He’s about to come way faster than he’d like when Kruger pulls off, wrapping his fist around Levi’s cock and jerking it slowly.

“You taste so fucking good.” Kruger murmurs gravely.

Levi reaches absently for him, curling his fingers in Kruger’s hair, his hips pushing up in uneven stutters.  “My cum tastes even better.”

Kruger deliberately looks up at him, licks his lips and says, “Feed it to me.”

 _The nerve of him._ Levi whines as he bucks _hard_ , spurting into Kruger’s waiting mouth. As his orgasm leaves, so does the tension in his body, and Levi collapses back on the chaise with a pleased smile.

“Anything else I can do for you?” Kruger’s voice is deliciously hoarse as he stands and wipes at his mouth.

Levi almost says _kiss me_.

Instead he shakes his head and reaches for his robe, throwing it onto his shoulders before standing on wobbly ankles and stalking across the deck. He needs a shower. He needs to stop thinking about asking Kruger to take Levi with him, even if just for the night. Levi has to get away from this man, before he starts to imagine the hopeless thing this relationship could turn out to be.

“Goodnight.” Kruger calls out, just as Levi reaches the sliding doors. The sun has already set; Kruger’s relaxed figure is dark before the lights in the pool.

Levi slips inside the house without looking back.

 

**-x-**

 

Levi sleeps so soundly that night that he misses breakfast. He wakes up around 11, in his own bedroom for once, then goes for a jog before returning and taking his third shower in 24 hours.

Lunch is served on the upper balcony. Levi, in a better mood than he’s been in a while, is thoroughly enjoying a fruit salad and kombucha when Erwin pulls out the ornate chair across from him. Without fanfare, Erwin places a small box onto the table between them.

Levi is used to the gifts. He takes the box and opens without a word; It’s a set of keys with a jaguar keychain. This is the second car Erwin’s bought him. Levi has already told him that he doesn’t know how to drive.

“You shouldn’t have.” Levi manages to keep the sarcasm from his voice. He’s not even really that annoyed, anymore.

“I’m sorry for leaving you last night.” Erwin tells him, though he doesn’t sound like he’s _that_ sorry.

Levi shrugs. “How’s your kid?”

The question slips out unbidden. Levi braces for the worst. He’s seen these pretty boy drug lord types lose their shit over anything considered out of bounds.

Surprisingly, Erwin the rumored sociopath only gives him a curious look. “He’s feeling a lot better. Kind of you to ask.”

“Hn.”

Erwin presses further. “Why would you care, in the first place?”

“I used to be sick.” Levi mutters, knowing he set himself up for this. “Probably would’ve died… if it weren’t for my uncle.”

“Ah.”

“It’s good that they have their father close by, to take care of them.”

Levi knows he’s said too much. But all Erwin does is give him a look, affectionate and concerned. He reaches for Levi’s hand across the table.

“Levi,” Erwin’s voice is hushed, intimate. “I hope you know that I do my best to take care of you, as well.”

Levi knows. _God, I’m so ungrateful._ He nods, suddenly put off of his lunch. The rising guilt is too much.

 

**-x-**

 

Erwin and Kruger. Levi resents both men for how they’ve gotten under his skin, how they can both so easily come and go as they like while leaving him here all alone. They’ve got him all twisted up, and Levi hadn’t even seen it coming.

Kruger only works a day shift. Erwin does most of his business at night. In complete denial, Levi convinces himself that these two things have nothing to do with his sudden decision to only visit the pool after sunset. He stops going on jogs altogether, but swims 20 laps every other night to make up for it.

This works for Levi, at least for a couple of weeks. He’s fine with only interacting with the staff. Most nights he finds himself leaning over the railing, facing the twinkling lights of the city on the mainland, remembering the life he had there. He’d barely scraped by, and enemies lurked around every corner, but he also had friends and a purpose for a time. Now Levi has nothing of his own, but everything to lose.

He can’t process what that means. Is he free? Or just stuck in another cage?

What would his mother want for him? _To find happiness._ Levi has found pockets of it, in his friends in the underground, in Erwin, in Kruger… but it’s all fleeting.

Levi is always left alone, in the end.

 

**-x-**

 

Summer ends abruptly. All of a sudden it’s too chilly for Levi to swim at night, so he reluctantly goes back to jogging, but only down to the beach and back. He spends more time indoors, reading, sleeping and exercising. He’s even taken to shadowing the servants to inspect their cleaning, God help him.

One particularly chilly night Levi slides open the glass door with a tea mug and blanket, only to find that someone has already lit the firepit. That someone is cast in shadows, but Levi already knows who he is.

There’s a six pack at Kruger’s feet. Levi realizes that he hasn’t had a beer since he came to this godforsaken place.

“I’m quitting tomorrow. Consider this a going away party.”

Levi feels a twinge of disappointment at hearing those words. “Couldn’t even give me a two weeks’ notice?”

“Still pretending you’re in charge around here?” Kruger teases, holding out a beer.

Levi accepts and settles into the seat next to him. “Why are you quitting?”

“Just had enough of this place.”

Levi wishes it were that easy for him. They drink together in comfortable silence, interrupted only by the crackle of the fire. Twenty minutes later, Levi sets down his beer and crawls into Kruger’s lap, kissing him in a slow, needful way that betrays his own loneliness. Kruger kisses back eagerly, wrapping his arms around Levi’s waist and pulling him close.

“Seems like you missed me a lot.” Kruger smirks against Levi’s mouth.  
  
 “ _So_ much.” Levi pants between kisses. “I’ve had to get my own drinks all week.”

“You shouldn’t have been avoiding me, then.”

“Don’t think about that. Let’s make your last night count, hm?”

Kruger groans in agreement and lifts Levi up, taking them over to the lounge. He slides open the glass door while Levi sucks at his neck, only letting go when Kruger drops him onto the closest loveseat, maroon and covered with finely embroidered pillows. They kiss messily as Levi struggles to get Kruger’s shirt off. When he does, Kruger pins him back down and slips his hand in Levi’s shorts, rubbing at his erection while he nuzzles behind Levi’s ear.

“I couldn’t stop thinking about the way I made you cum, that night. The sounds you made…”

Of course, Levi hasn’t stopped thinking about it either. Still, he’s not here to _reminisce_. “Stop teasing. Fuck me already.”

“You’re not the boss of me.” Kruger taunts, biting along Levi’s collarbone.

“Then, allow me to interject.”

A lamp across the room clicks on, startling them both. Erwin stands relaxed against the doorframe, observing the two of them without emotion.

“Erwin…” Levi breathes as he sits up, making Kruger growl with jealousy against his ear.

There’s a comfortable chair and side table next to the door way. Erwin opens the table’s drawer and pulls out a slim bottle. He tosses it to Kruger, who catches it easily.

“Please continue.” Erwin sounds amused rather than upset. ”You _are_ using my loveseat, aren’t you?”  
  
“ _Oh,”_ Despite being covered with hickeys and a soft flush, Levi is feeling bratty. “This is _your_ place? Never could’ve guessed, with how little you—”  
  
Kruger cuts him off, made enthusiastic by Erwin’s go-ahead. He kisses Levi breathless and strips him easily. Erwin retrieves a cigar case from the drawer. He lights one up and settles into the armchair, watching as Kruger folds Levi’s legs back and slips his fingers inside. Levi moans sweetly, half-lidded gaze fixed on Erwin. This suddenly feels like a _game._ Boredom is the last thing on Levi’s mind now.

Erwin notices the look on Levi’s face and smirks, taking a long pull of his cigar before his icy blue gaze lands on Kruger.

“He’s utterly perfect, isn’t he?”

Kruger stills for a moment; then his fingers probe deeper, and Levi keens against his bare chest. When Kruger speaks, there’s contempt in his voice. “Wasted on someone like you.”

“Oh? You’re just a boy.” Erwin hums. “Don’t yet understand that the best way to appreciate living art is to keep your distance.”

Levi has never been called _living art_ before. He’s also never been fought over like this. It kinda turns him on.

“Far enough so someone else can move in?” Kruger asks, pushing a third finger inside of Levi, working his hole until Levi is forced to tear his gaze away, forced to clutch uselessly at Kruger’s arms, arching and moaning against him. Still, he hears Erwin’s chuckle loud and clear from across the room.

“Hardly.” Erwin responds, gesturing toward the entangled couple with his cigar. “Why do you think you were hired, young man?”

That surprises even Levi, and his attention is instantly drawn back to the older man. Did he mean to say that Levi could’ve been fucking Kruger guilt-free for weeks? What a let down. Similarly, Kruger has nothing to say to that, so he focuses on stimulating Levi toward his limit, adding a fourth finger and a long, messy squirt of lube to Levi’s contracting entrance, fucking him faster and faster until--

“Stop.” Erwin orders softly. From the look on Kruger’s face, he really, _really_ doesn’t want to, and Levi kinda doesn’t want him to either, but he wants to obey Erwin even more, so he gives Kruger a _look._ The man above him bites his lip, but removes his fingers from between Levi’s legs.

“Good.” Erwin approves. “Now come here, sweetheart.”

Levi is a sucker for Erwin and his pet names. He pushes at Kruger until he lets him up. His feet touch the ground and Levi stretches, slowly, before taking a step towards Erwin.

The blonde tsks. “That won’t do.”

Internally, Levi rolls his eyes; but he drops to his knees and crawls shamelessly over to Erwin’s feet, just like the drug lord wants. Erwin puffs at his cigar until Levi puts his hands on Erwin’s knees and leans up, awaiting his next orders.

“Do you want him to fuck you?” Erwin asks.

“ _Yes_.”

“Convince me, first.” Erwin leans back casually.

Levi quickly gets to work. He undoes Erwin’s belt and zipper, then pulls his heavy cock from the vent in his underwear. It’s been so damn long that Levi is almost intimidated by the size of it, just like the first time. He’s about to go to town on it when Erwin stops him.

“Ah, ah. The both of you.”

_Both of us?_

Levi looks back at Kruger, highly curious. Would Kruger really be willing to go that far, just for him?

After an extended moment of consideration, Kruger reaches up and begins to tie his hair back. “I’m not gonna fucking crawl for you.”

Erwin laughs as Levi’s eyes widen, a thrum of arousal warming him to his core.

Kruger comes to kneel next to Levi. Glancing up at Erwin, Levi kisses Kruger briefly before taking Erwin’s cock in his mouth. He gets it nice and wet until Kruger takes over, nudging him aside so he can suck Erwin’s cock like he was told.

Levi is so turned by the sight he can hardly speak. The way Erwin presses Kruger’s head down onto his cock, the way Kruger turns those pretty teal eyes of his on the blond in the same deliberate way he did to Levi… It’s something Levi didn’t know he needed. He whimpers, and Erwin moves his hand from Kruger’s hair to Levi’s, guiding him to suck along the length that Kruger couldn’t fit into his mouth.

Erwin smokes his cigar while the two younger men take turns on his cock. Kruger does a good enough job, but when Erwin groans lowly and starts to come he backs off, leaving Levi to milk Erwin with his fist and collect his come in his mouth. Kruger and Erwin watch reverently as Levi swallows everything, cleaning Erwin from root to tip without hesitation.

Erwin puts out his cigar and reaches for Levi, pulling him up against him. “So good for me.” Erwin croons, kissing Levi passionately. The younger man shivers hard, impossibly turned on, needing someone, _anyone,_ to make him come. Unbeknownst to him, Erwin locks eyes with Kruger, still kneeling, and nods toward the side table.

 _“Please,”_ Levi doesn’t know who he’s begging at this point. Erwin continues to kiss him, and Levi arches up desperately, almost frantic in his movements until Kruger pushes up behind him.

Levi feels the slick head of Kruger’s cock, covered by a thin latex barrier, nudge against his hole. He gasps, because this is _finally happening_ and Levi has wanted it so badly. He tries to turn back to look at Kruger, but at that moment the taller man angles Levi’s hips upwards, spreads his cheeks apart and sinks inside.

“Oh, _fffuck_ …” Levi moans deeply against Erwin’s thigh. The blond’s hand cards through his hair, petting him as Kruger fucks into him slowly. Levi feels like he’s been on the edge for hours, for _days_ even, and Kruger’s cock is exactly what he needs to get off the way he's been craving it. Kruger’s thrusts hit him just right, and Levi wishes he had more in him to prolong this, to let Kruger fuck him until morning, but it’s just _too good_ , and it’s been so fucking long, and Levi just can’t last.

Kruger’s hand drags down his stomach, fumbling for Levi’s cock, wet with precum. “ _Nnh_ , yeah—” Levi gasps, and comes hard onto the carpet below, tightening around the pulsing length inside of him. Kruger curses and comes as well, flooding the condom.

Levi collapses against Erwin’s thighs. Kruger pants heavily behind him. He takes his time pulling out of Levi, and Levi groans at the loss when he’s fully out. Kruger placates him by tilting his head back, taking Levi’s mouth in a hot, slow kiss.

Erwin clears his throat. Levi’s eyes flutter open; he had nearly forgotten about the other man’s presence.

“What was it… Kruger, you’re calling yourself?”

Kruger nods, his hands roaming across Levi’s chest.

Erwin rises from his seat, making Levi sprawl across the floor. He zips himself up, looking entirely put together in contrast to the sweaty, naked men at his feet. A smile dances across his lips as he looks down.

“You’re beautiful, just like your mother.”

Levi can feel Kruger freeze behind him. It’s like all of his warmth retreats into himself. Even in his dazed state, he can feel the tension between the two men ascending rapidly. How much did Erwin _really_ know about Kruger? This was a game, for sure—but Levi thought at least he could keep up. It seems as if Erwin had been in control this entire time.

Uncaring of the death vibes suddenly radiating from Kruger’s body, Erwin kneels in front of Levi, cupping his cheek and placing a kiss on his forehead.

“Goodnight, my darling.”

“’Night.” Levi says dazedly.

Erwin stands and addresses Kruger one final time. “I hope you know what you’re getting yourself into.”

**-x-**

 

Kruger hasn’t said a word since Erwin left. Levi is now curled up in the armchair, watching the pool boy yank his boxers and shorts back up. Shoulders tense, Kruger stalks across the room to retrieve his shirt from where Levi left it.

“Are you gonna leave me, too?” Levi doesn’t sound as weak as he feels. He’s more tired than anything.

Kruger pauses, then runs a frustrated hand through his hair. “You know I can’t stay here.”

“Just a little while longer.” Levi hopes he won’t be forced to beg. Kruger looks like he wants to, but Erwin’s last words have shaken him, hard.

“This place stinks.” Kruger remarks finally. Levi nods and stands, pulling him over to the glass doors.

“Come on. It’s not even tomorrow yet.”

With little persuasion, Levi leads him back outside and gets Kruger to fuck him raw against his favorite turquoise chaise. It’s different this time, softer and slower, but it’s exactly what Levi wants. Without Erwin’s presence, they can do what feels right.

Face-to face against the cushion, Levi wraps his legs around Kruger’s waist like he wanted to do the first time he saw him, tugs at his hair, whispers dirty encouragement in Kruger’s ear.

This time, Levi's orgasm hits him lazily, and he lets his mouth drop open as he paints Kruger’s stomach with his cum. Kruger pulls out at the last second, paying Levi back in kind.

They pant against each other’s mouths as the sky begins to lighten.

“Some party, huh.” Levi huffs, struggling to catch his breath.

“I gotta go.” Kruger’s voice is rueful as he sits back and looks over towards the city. Levi doesn’t say anything.

When Kruger looks back down, he finds Levi snoring faintly, his face unexpectedly serene.

 

**-x-**

 

For some reason, Levi feels numb for the rest of the week. It's odd to think he misses Kruger; he doesn’t even know the man. He _definitely_ misses Erwin, more than he ever has before, and he worries about the cryptic things Erwin said the last time Levi saw him.

He finds out, to some extent, when a quiet, breezy afternoon spent by the firepit is interrupted by a large explosion down by the main gate of the estate. The place is swarming with armed thugs in less than 5 minutes, eager to plunder the riches of a man who has held far too much power for far too long. Levi observes them barreling through the front doors from his position on the balcony, then reaches beneath the chaise for the knife he strapped to the underside so many months ago.

He examines it for a moment, enjoying how the rays of sun reflect on the sharp blade.

Then, Levi smiles.

He’s mostly figured things out by the time he reaches the corridor that leads to Erwin’s office, but catching sight of Kruger moving carefully down the hallway, shadowed by two guards, only confirms his suspicions.

Levi makes quick work of Kruger’s shadows, glad to find that he’s in no way out of practice. Now splattered with blood, he kicks Kruger’s ankle from under him and uses his stumble to force him back against the wall, pressing the blade of the knife to his neck.

“Hello, _Kruger.”_

Kruger looks unsurprised, and maybe even a little pleased. “It’s Eren. Eren Yeager.”

From the Yeager Crime Family, based in Shiganshina. They’ve been screwing up Erwin’s operations for years. _Fuck._ Levi’s an idiot. Still, he presses the knife closer to his neck.

“Won’t matter, in a second.”

Krug-- _Eren_ looks unphased. “I want you to come with me.”

Levi snorts. “Are you joking? Your dick is good, but not _that_ good.”

“I know this isn’t what you want, Levi. You hate this place.” Eren looks at him in an aching, familiar way; maybe he’s missed those afternoons by the pool, as well. “You could be so much more than a drug lord’s sidepiece.”  
  
“Like some shitty mobster’s sidepiece? Damn, what an upgrade.”

“Look around. This place is going under. How is he supposed to take care of you?”

“I can take care of myself.” Levi says, using the knife to break the skin on Eren’s throat.  “Where the fuck is Erwin? I’m not gonna ask again.”

Eren sighs, then puts his hands up. “Ambush at the harbor.”

“Which harbor?”

“Northside.”

Levi pulls back, the decks Eren across his face. Eren staggers back, glaring at Levi with those gorgeous eyes. Levi matches him with a glare of his own, then thinks _what the hell._ He kisses Eren, just in case he never gets a chance to again. Then he takes off down the hall, knife held in a comfortable reverse grip.

Levi is going to rescue Erwin and take him back to the mainland. Then he’s going after Eren.

But first, he needs to figure out how to drive.

 

_end_

 


End file.
